yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Faux Kappa
is an Rank A, Water-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Goriki tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. Faux Kappa evolves into Mad Kappa when fused with an Essence of Evil. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Faux Kappa is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Spoilerina, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, he is required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Faux Kappa has the look of a traditional Kappa; a humanoid creature who has green scaly skin, a beak, a plate on the head, and a turtle shell on the back. He has dark green hair growing around the dull yellow plate on his head. He wears nothing but a brown straw skirt. He also carries around a lightly tanned gourd with red strings tied onto it. Faux Kappa appears to be a bit intimidating at first glance, but he is friendly. He is also cool-headed and confident in his abilities. In the anime, he was a bit embarrassed when he accidentally revealed that he liked rap, which supposedly clashed with the traditions of Kappa. However, he came clean and admitted that just sticking to old things was no good, and valuing new things was just as important. Faux Kappa had a duel with Walkappa to see who was the most genuine Kappa between the two of them. When Faux Kappa lost, he recognized Walkappa as a real Kappa, and thus Walkappa earned his respect. As of EP097, he is friends with Walkappa and Lil Kappa and they are now the group "The Kappa Crew." While initially Nate supported Walkappa on his duel with Faux Kappa, the human boy quickly grew to respect Faux Kappa after receiving his Yo-kai medal, Whisper, as with Boyclops, Pallysol and Lady Longnek, idolizes Faux Kappa, with the obligatory suffix "-senpai", in the Japanese version. Ever since he first met Lil Kappa, he threw away his old ways, became a rapper, joined his group, and became friends with the fellow rapper. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Faux Kappa is befriended automatically in the story. Alternatively you can find him in Old Springdale with the Rank A Watch. He is also found 5,000 yds into the Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai Watch 3 Faux Kappa appears in the Eastern River banks in Blossom Heights. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 Movelist |15x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets a SPD boost thanks to Faux Kappa.}} ||-|6 = No Yo-kai will Loaf around.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriending: ''"I'm Faux Kappa! You gonna bring me along? A real-life kappa!"'' * 'Being traded: '"Excited to meet the famous Faux Kappa in the flesh? I bet." In the anime He makes his debut in Which One Is Real? and challenges Walkappa in swimming, eating, and sumo wrestling. He loses in sumo because his plate dried up in the sun while Walkappa's plate was immune because Walkappa wore sunscreen. Walkappa is now officially a Kappa and Faux Kappa gives Nate his medal. He is first summoned in The Classic Yo-kai Halloween just for the Halloween parade, however, he, Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek get teased despite wearing their normal clothing. This causes them to scare everyone in sight, much to the dismay of Mermaidyn. In Yo-kai Lil Kappa, he says he listens to enka, but his beans are spilled and he does in fact like rap music. He quickly joins Walkappa and Lil Kappa's music group. This episode is a turning point for Faux Kappa as he makes a historic speech: "When I challenged Walkappa at sumo . . . Since I didn't use sunscreen, my power evaporated, and I ended up losing. I realized that sticking just to the old ways was no good, and valuing new things was just as important." Whisper seemed to be embarrassed and disappointed, but he starts rapping just to show his appreciation for Faux Kappa. Nate compliments his new and improved friends, but this causes the Kappa group "The Kappa Crew" to have a debut party at Nate's house, much to the annoyance of Nate and Jibanyan. Etymology Peculiarly, his English name essentially means "Fake Kappa", when lore-wise, this Yo-kai is the quintessential example of the Kappa. It may refer to him being an outdated form of the Kappa, as he retains his weakness of his plate drying out. Origin Trivia * In the English release of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he is mistakenly referred to as "Kappa" instead of "Faux Kappa his English name through text in Chapter 4. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Kappa Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe